MLP Episode Script: A Hoof for a Claw
by clarinetbell
Summary: What happens when Rarity, Twilight and Spike come across a curse that turns ponies into dragons? The reversal spell is not so readily available... Twilight must research an answer while Spike and Rarity investigate a situation at Fluttershy's cottage. Joined by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, they rescue Fluttershy and are later joined by Applejack back at Twilight's castle.


**A Hoof for a Claw**

 **Rarity** : Thank you so much darling for helping me with my gem stone collecting. I hope it's not too much of a bother.

 **Twilight** : Of course not! And after that run in with the Diamond Dogs a while back it's a good idea to bring somepony with you.

 **Spike** : Ya. Wouldn't want to run into those guys again.

 **Rarity** : Well I certainly appreciate you both accompanying me. Now let's see, I've been in these areas already. They're mostly picked clean. I'm afraid we'll have to go deeper.

 _They walk deeper into the caves, both twilight and rarity have their gem searching magic going. All have helmets with lights and Spike has a small wagon with him. They go deeper and deeper until they round a bend and find a dead-end cavern, blocked by an enormous boulder. Both Rarity and Twilight "see" huge piles of gemstones on the other side of it._

 **Rarity** : Oh, my goodness! There's enough precious gems there to fill up all my stock and then some! I won't need to come down into these dank dirty caves for a long while… if we can just move this boulder.

 **Twilight** : I don't know Rarity. It looks wedged in… and all those gems in one place is kinda suspicious. I think somepony or some THING put this here for a reason. Maybe we should leave it alone and look elsewhere.

 **Rarity** : Oh, please darling, this boulder has obviously been here a while. And who would leave such a beautiful treasure behind for this long?

 **Spike** : I know I wouldn't. *licks his lips and holds his stomach*

 **Rarity** : Besides, if we don't get to it the Diamond Dogs will.

 _Before Twilight can protest, Rarity begins moving the boulder with magic. She manages to budge it just enough to walk inside the cavern room behind it. She trots straight over to the nearest pile of gems and begins inspecting them. Twilight and Spike follow her inside. Spike begins to drool over the sight of so many in one place. Twilight looks around uneasily and spots a scroll held in a dragonhead pedestal. She picks it up and reads aloud._

 **Twilight** : A dragon's wealth will not be shared, if you who've entered here now dared, touch any of my precious purse, you will share the dragon's curse. *gasp* Rarity! Don't touch anything….!

 _Too late, Rarity had picked up a particularly perfect diamond and a flash of light surrounds her. When it fades, where once stood Rarity now stands a beautiful white and purple dragon, still holding the diamond._

 **Twilight** : Rarity….? Is that you?

 **Dragon/Rarity** : Why of course it's me darling! Whoever else do you think it could be?

Spike, who has ceased all his attentions on the gemstones is now slack jawed and heart eyed staring at Rarity.

 **Twilight** : Umm…. Look at your hoof.

 **Rarity** : What kind of silly game is this? *lifts a claw and turns her head to look* *gasp* *frantically looks at the rest of herself* I'm… I'm a…. *boo boo lip* (wails) DRAAAAGGGGOOOONNN!

 _As Rarity is sobbing, Spike (looking slightly affronted) exchanges looks with Twilight._

 **Spike** : So, what happened? How did she suddenly turn into a dragon?

 _Twilight lifts the scroll to show Spike_

 **Twilight** : These gems are cursed it seems. Any pony who even touches the gems evidently is turned into a dragon.

 **Spike** : Can you fix it?

 **Twilight** : I can try. *walks over to a bawling Rarity*

 **Twilight** : Rarity! I need you to calm down. I'm going to try to turn you back but I need total concentration.

 _*rarity stops crying and nods with tears in her eyes and a small sniffle*_

 _Twilight takes a deep breath and attempts a spell. She lifts Rarity up and a light is produced, but there's no change._

 **Twilight** : I'm sorry Rarity, but that's the strongest spell I know off hoof. We'll have to go back to town so I can research a reversal spell.

 **Rarity:** But… that means everypony will see me like this…. They can't!

 **Spike** _(whose doing his best to not be offended, standing with his arms crossed):_ Aww… Rarity… You look beautiful! Your scales are brilliant! I can never get mine that shiny… and besides, who's going to know that it's you?

 _Rarity sniffles and cheers up a bit, turning a bit to look at her tail._

 **Rarity** : You really think so? Well in that case, I suppose I can manage… I need to take these into my shop anyways while Twilight is looking up a remedy.

 **Twilight** : Rarity, are you SURE you want to take these? Just touching one turned you into a dragon…. I can't imagine what will happen if you try to take all of them.

 **Rarity** : Not to worry Twilight! Since I am already cursed it can't possibly curse me again. I'm sure it was just a thing. I'll take them to my shop and sort them out while you research.

 **Twilight** : Well, I suppose you're right. And who knows? Maybe it was just the cave that was cursed and not the gemstones themselves? I'll need to test them…*worriedly shakes her head* oooohhh…. I just don't know! This has never happened before… such intricate magic with no one visibly here to cast it. I wonder who did all this?

 **Spike** : I don't know, but they have good tastes in gems. *picks one up and admires his reflection, goes to take a bite…*

 **Rarity** : Spike! Don't you dare! These are for my collection…. *trails off and becomes enraptured by the diamond she's holding* *Spike looks disappointed but lowers it back down*

 **Twilight** : Not only that Spike, we don't know what kind of effect these would have on you if eaten. Rarity. Do you mind if we take these to the castle first? Just until I can make sure that they are safe?

 **Rarity** : *sigh* well I do suppose it would be bad if everypony started turning into dragons all over Equestria. All right Twilight, to the castle it is. *hiccups with a burst of flames* heehee… pardon me.

 _Cut to in town. The trio are pulling three carts full of gems into town. Different ponies are staring at Rarity. Pinkie Pie hops towards them._

 **Pinkie Pie** : Hiya! Whatcha guys doing? *LARGE INHALE*

 **Pinkie Pie** (Talking quickly and bouncing around): Who's the new dragon? Is it Rarity? Cause it looks just like Rarity if Rarity was a dragon. Only I wouldn't know if it is Rarity because I don't know how Rarity would turn into a dragon. Do you think *I* could be a dragon? Spike must be so excited to have another dragon around. So, IS it? (Stops eye to eye with Twilight)

 **Twilight** : Err… Hi Pinkie. Now's not a good time. We're trying to take these gems to the castle for research purposes. Why don't you meet us at the castle later? I'll explain everything. *Gives slightly nervous smile*

 **Pinkie Pie** : Okie dokie! See you later Twilight! Spike! Dragon-who-looks-like-Rarity!

 _Twilight exchanges looks with Rarity who is frowning and Twilight gives a shaky laugh and they continue. Without anyone noticing one gem falls out of a cart and is left on the street. Its picked up by Angel bunny who hops off down the road a little way to Fluttershy._

 **Fluttershy:** Why hello there Angel, what is that you've got there? You always find the prettiest things, don't you? *Angel nudges Fluttershy's saddlebag with the gem* Oh, did you want to put it in my bag for safekeeping? *She opens the bag and Angel drops the gem in* There we go. I'll keep it safe for you until we get home. *They start walking off together*

 _Next scene. Twilight's castle in the library. Twilight is busily combing through books, tossing them aside and magically floating several in the air. Spike and Rarity stay by the carts._

 **Rarity** (sitting on top of one of the carts): Oh, I do hope she finds a reversal soon…

 **Spike** : Well you know… I wouldn't mind if you stayed like this… *blushes*

 **Rarity** : Spikey…. I do understand. It must be dreadfully lonesome being the only dragon around all of us ponies. But I have my work to do… I'm used to doing things a certain way and can only imagine the holes I'd create with these claws.

 **Spike** : I know, but being a dragon isn't all bad. Can I show you the ropes while we wait for Twilight?

 _Rarity looks towards Twilight, who is now totally immersed in her books._

 **Rarity** : *sigh* I suppose, but I don't want anypony else to see me like this. And I don't want to leave these precious gemstones unguarded.

 **Spike** : Don't worry. Twilight is here and will make sure nothing happens to them. Right Twilight?

 **Twilight** : *mumbling to herself* Oh… uh sure… *continues mumbling*

 **Spike** : See? And we won't leave the castle, I promise.

 **Rarity** : Alright Spike, lead the way.

 _The two walk out of the room as Twilight continues with her research._

 _Next Scene. Inside Fluttershy's cottage. Many animals are inside as usual including herself and Angel. Her saddlebag from earlier is sitting on her sofa._

 **Fluttershy** : Now now, everypony settle down. It's snack time. Bernadette I'll help you gather twigs when we're done, how does some birdseed sound? *Angel starts pulling on her hoof* Oh what is it Angel? You want your pretty gemstone you found earlier? *Angel nods and hops over to the sofa* Okay, let me open it for you.

 _Fluttershy opens the saddlebag and Angel dives inside to retrieve the gemstone. He pulls it out and holds it up in triumph. Bernadette the bird sees the shiny object and swoops down, knocking it from Angel's paw to the floor. This grabs the attention of the other animals who all start trying to grab it, starting a chaotic game of "capture the gem". Fluttershy is fretting and trying to stop the craziness but is too quiet to really make much of an effect. The bear finally manages to gain possession of the gem and holds it close to himself._

 **Fluttershy** (more assertively and louder): STOP! I don't know what's gotten into all of you! Now I know it's a very pretty gemstone but that does not mean you get to take something that doesn't belong to you. *turns to address the bear* Angel is the one who found it so if you could kindly return it to him now.

 _The bear nods sadly, bends down and holds his paws out to present Angel with the gemstone. Angel grumpily snatches the gemstone out of the bear's paws and turns on his heel to march off but trips. The gemstone rolls a short way, stopping at Fluttershy's hoof._

 _Pans out to the outside view of Fluttershy's home, a bright light is seen flashing through the windows._

 _Next scene. Back at Twilight's castle, Spike and Rarity are sitting in the map room._

 **Spike** : There's lots of great things to being a dragon! You have claws for one. They make it easier to do all sorts of things that hooves can't do.

 **Rarity** : Yes, while I can see that…. I had my magic to do anything that I couldn't do by hoof. I'm afraid all this dragon business is just putting my dreadfully behind schedule. I'm supposed to be working on my Sensational Summer line right now. *starts to get gradually more and more dramatic* And if Twilight can't find a way to fix me, I don't know what I'll do. No one will buy from a dragon… I'll have to leave Ponyville, Equestria… Where will I go? The Dragon lands? Not that dreadful place! I'm doomed!

 **Spike** : No, you aren't! There's no way any of us are going to let you leave. Even if you did go to the Dragon lands, I'm sure Dragon Lord Ember would take care of you. But we're going to fix this… In the meantime, let me show you something. Close your eyes.

 _Spike escorts Rarity to a large mirror_.

 **Spike** : Okay, now open your eyes.

 _Rarity is in awe at the sight of herself_

 **Spike** : I figured you hadn't gotten an actual look at yourself as a dragon. You look amazing.

 **Rarity** : You're right Spike… I hadn't had the opportunity. I look absolutely…. Stunning! *she turns and admires herself, striking different poses* Scales aren't all that bad after all. I should think they look glamourous to me.

 **Spike** : I told you. *he looks pleased with himself*

 _Angel hops in hurriedly, and starts pulling on Spike's arm._

 **Spike** : Angel! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?

 _Angel waves his arms and tries to communicate. Spotting Rarity, he starts pointing and flips his ears to look like Fluttershy's hair._

 **Rarity** : A dragon has Fluttershy? Spike, we must do something!

 **Spike** : But I thought you didn't want anyone else to see you.

 **Rarity** : This is no time to worry about how I look… Lead the way Angel!

 _They run off following Angel. They run through town. Pinkie Pie is bouncing towards the castle, when she sees the trio running she starts bouncing backwards alongside them._

 **Pinkie Pie** : SPIIIKEE! Where are you going!

 **Spike** : Fluttershy is in trouble!

 **Pinkie Pie** : What kind of trouble?

 **Spike** : We think a dragon has her!

 _Rainbow Dash overhears from her low cloud and swoops down to fly over them._

 **Rainbow Dash** : Did I just hear that a dragon has Fluttershy?

 **Spike** : Yeah! We think so anyway!

 **Rainbow Dash** : Then count me in, I'm not letting any dragon take Fluttershy! *realizes her verbiage* Err no offense Spike and…. Whoever you are.

 **Rarity** : Honestly! We don't have time for trivial questions!

 **Pinkie Pie** : Hi Dragon-who-looks-a-lot-like-my-friend-Rarity-if-Rarity-were-a-dragon!

 **Rarity** : Pinkie! It IS me, it's a long story and there's no time right now!

 _Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash both stop with a stunned looks on their faces._

 **Rainbow Dash** (Who catches up quickly): WHAT! I asked Twilight if she could turn me into a dragon and she said no! No fair!

 **Rarity** : Twilight didn't do this, it was a curse… *realizes that Angel is leading them to Fluttershy's cottage* That's strange. What would a dragon be doing at Fluttershy's cottage?

 **Spike** (who's running out of breath): Maybe… It… is Garble?... He does… Hate ponies….

 _They all reach Fluttershy's doorstep and open the door. It's dark, with all the shades drawn. They here a soft crying._

 **Rarity** : Fluttershy darling? Are you alright? Where are you?

 _Angel hops in and goes straight to a corner. He hops onto a chair and opens a window shade which reveals a yellow and pink pony-sized dragon huddled in the space between the chair and the wall under the window._

 **Spike** (wandering closer): Fluttershy?

 **Fluttershy** (crying and looking down): Don't come any closer… I don't want to hurt you… I don't know what's happened to me…

 **Rarity** : Oh, Fluttershy sweetie, it seems you've fallen victim to the same curse as I have.

 **Fluttershy** (Looking up): R..Rarity? Is that you?

 **Rarity** : Yes, it is darling. It's still me, I was turned into a dragon. I handled some gemstones I wasn't supposed to. You didn't happen to touch a gemstone, recently did you?

 **Fluttershy** (still sniffling a bit): Angel found a pretty gem while we were in town earlier… when he dropped it, it accidentally touched me. Next thing I knew… I had… claws…

 **Rarity** : The gemstone was probably from the same stash we brought through town earlier. They're cursed….

 **Fluttershy** : Oh. That makes sense. But…um… how do we…you know… not be dragons anymore? Oh. No offense Spike.

 **Spike** : None taken.

 **Fluttershy** : I just would much rather be a pony. These claws and scales do make it harder to cuddle and care for my animals…

 **Spike** : Ya… scales do tend to snag on things… *everybody looks at him* What? I go through a lot of pillows…scales rip them to pieces.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Anyways… how do we fix you guys? Better yet, where's the gemstone? I've always wanted to see what is like to be a dragon. *smiles*

 **Spike** : Twilight is working on it. I suppose we should all go to the castle to see if she's found anything. Oh! And bring that gem with us. (Spots it lying on the floor and goes and picks it up) Wonder why it only affects ponies?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Oooo! Spike you found that fast! Can I touch it? (Before he gets a chance to say no, she taps it with a hoof. A bright light flashes and Pinkie is now a pink dragon) SUPER! Now I can throw a dragon party!

 **Rainbow Dash** : HEY! No fair! (Swoops down and touches it as well, bright light again. Rainbow is a dragon.) THIS. IS. SO. AWESOME! I can't wait to try some new moves; these scales will make me look even more amazing!

 **Spike** : That's enough! Would everypony stop touching the gem?! (realizes that there are no more "ponies" to touch it) oh. We should probably get you all to the castle then to see if there's a cure.

 _(Next scene, inside the library of Twilight's castle.)_

 **Twilight** : You ALL touched the gemstones! How? We brought all of them here!

 **Rarity** : Obviously not. I presume that not all the gems made it back with us… Maybe one fell out on the way here?

 **Twilight** : That's the only logical explanation. In any case, not to worry. The reversal is very simple. The Dragon Lord's scepter.

 **Spike** : You mean Ember's? That's great!

 **Twilight** : Precisely! I've already contacted her and explained the situation. She's on her way now. She should be here by morning. You can all stay here tonight. It'll be like a big slumber party! Spike? Why don't we invite Applejack? I feel like we might need her help getting everyone settled in for the night.

 **Spike** : I'm on it!

 **Twilight** : Great! Let's get you all settled then and you'll be back to normal in the morning.

 _Montage of them getting ready to sleep, having some hang-ups being not used to being dragons._

 _Next scene. Morning time outside the castle. Ember and a few other dragons are present._

 **Twilight** : Thank you so much for coming so quickly Ember.

 **Ember** : No problem. When you told me what happened I did a little research of my own. Turns out the Dragon Lord before my dad was a notorious gem hoarder. He had places hidden all over. Since he couldn't be with his various treasure caves he placed curses on them with the scepter. Guess he forgot one when he collected all of them. Lucky for us.

 **Twilight** : You are more than welcome to take the gems. They belonged to the previous Dragon Lord, so by rights they should be passed to you.

 **Rarity** (somewhat pouty): I was hoping to keep a few for my latest designs… but Twilight is right. They should go with you.

 **Ember** : Great! Well let me return you all to normal and we'll take them off your claws…erm… hooves.

 _(Powers up the scepter and touches each dragon/pony on the head, each touch brings a bright flash and then the pony is back to normal, except for Rainbow Dash who is flying all over doing every trick she can. Blowing fire during some)_

 **Applejack** : Rainbow Dash! Get down here so she can turn you back to normal!

 **Rainbow Dash** : Aww… But this is so awesome! Can't it wait just a little bit longer?

 **Applejack** : I know you've taken to it like a duck to water but you know she can't wait. She's got her own kingdom to get back to.

 **Rainbow Dash** (reluctantly): Fine… (lands and Ember changes her back) *sigh… I'm going to miss that fire breath.

 **Spike** : It is pretty awesome huh?

 **Ember** : Well that's everypony… where are the gemstones at?

 **Twilight** : In the library.

 **Ember** : Thanks. (gestures for the other dragons to follow)

 _Next scene the ponies are waving goodbye as they watch Ember and her dragons carrying various sized bags of gems and a couple have a large open tarp between them with a large number of gems inside._

 _Cuts back to ponies._

 **Rarity** : I'm so glad to be back to my fabulous self again.

 **Spike** : I think you looked fabulous as a dragon too Rarity…

 **Rarity** : Oh Spikey-Wikey, you are too kind. I'm sure it was nice having more dragons around for a day for you, wasn't it?

 **Spike** : Well, I think it's more important that I'm around my friends… It doesn't matter to me that you're not dragons.

 **Pinkie** : So, you never get lonely that you're the only dragon around?

 **Spike** (shrugging): Not really, no. Though it was fun to see you all as dragons.

 **Pinkie Pie** (Talking fast): I think it was lotsa fun BEING a dragon! Spike! How do you contain all that fire ALL the time? Is it hard to keep your scales clean? Does confetti get stuck under them?

 _(The other ponies are now asking Spike a bunch of questions on what it's like to be him, he and Twilight just exchange a knowing look. Then credits)_


End file.
